


一位阿凯祭司的日记节选

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	一位阿凯祭司的日记节选

_在清理了一个被死灵法师所占据的山洞之后，我发现了一具阿凯的祭司的尸体，以及尸体上的一本日志。因为血迹和水的污染，有些页面模糊不清，还有的页面早已经遗失了，甚至连他的姓名都无法考证。我花了一点时间整理了一下这本日记。从内容来看它属于一位曾经在佛克瑞斯的亡者大厅里面工作过的阿凯祭司。在日记里他记录了很多东西，十分详细，可惜的是，但是因为残缺不全很难全部整理出来。以下的这些页面合在一起，是唯一一个能够理清线索的完整故事，我现在就如实把它呈现在这里：_

 

 

朝阳月27日

难以描述此时我激动的心情，我刚刚完成了自己的成人礼！我的导师，鲁尼尔告诉我，只有成年人才有资格成为阿凯的祭司，而我早就迫不及待地想要摆脱侍僧的身份，对阿凯发下侍奉终生的誓言了。卡斯特给了我一份礼物表示祝贺。

这样的快乐稍微冲淡了我对前几天发生的恐怖谋杀案的担忧和恐惧——辛丁，一个看起来老实巴交的人，残忍地撕裂了一个小女孩。阿凯在上，这样的罪行必须受到惩罚！

下午是受害者的葬礼，气氛十分压抑，就在葬礼刚刚结束以后，一个看起来有三四十岁的诺德男人出现在墓地里。他和受害者的父亲谈了会话，又找到了导师，把一个项链交给了他。我听到一些对话，似乎那项链属于一个曾经的佛克瑞斯居民——据说她来自索瑟姆的斯卡尔。她早已经离开人世，而她的女儿希望她的项链能够被放置在她的墓碑前，那是她父母爱情的见证，她相信母亲会很乐意这样。

爱情，真是奇妙的东西不是吗？我很难想象自己会因为一个什么人背井离乡，跑到斯卡尔那么远的地方。不过我还年轻，这种事谁说的准呢？

现在天已经很晚了，那个诺德男人还在跟导师聊天。好久没看到鲁尼尔这么开心了，而且还是和一个外来人如此交流。不知道为什么我总觉得他有点躲着外来人，不过显然这个叫做克里斯蒂安的男人有些与众不同。

 

初种月8日

克里斯蒂安来了，带来了辛丁已经死了的消息——那家伙是个狼人！我早该知道的！

不管怎么说，他为佛克瑞斯除掉了一个害虫，领主和居民都感谢他，也包括我。今晚鲁尼尔留他在亡者之厅过夜，一般人是有些害怕这种地方的，但是克里斯蒂安显然无所畏惧。他说过，他已经到过好几个古墓里面，早就习惯了尸鬼。

真是个勇敢的人，很让我羡慕。

 

初种月17日

最近没有人去世，这是好消息。工作不是很多，佛克瑞斯也仍旧平静，没什么可圈可点的事情。

唯一值得一提的是，克里斯蒂安又回来了。守卫们都在说他消灭了黑暗兄弟会——整个圣所！天哪，我都忍不住跑去听他讲自己的英雄事迹了。

克里斯蒂安看起来是个不错的人，我很喜欢他，他的话不多，讲起故事来也简明扼要，不夸大或者修饰什么。但那样伟大的壮举不需要太过华丽的言辞修饰，阿凯保佑他的灵魂。不过不知为什么卡斯特似乎对他有点敌意——哈，卡斯特就是这样，对陌生人总是不客气。

 

雨手月7日

哦，阿凯在上，我昨天一夜都没怎么睡着。我觉得我发现了一个了不起的秘密……也许这不算什么，但是，也许是我太年轻了吧……

昨天夜里，似乎很晚了，我路过鲁尼尔的房间门口的时候听到里面有些奇怪的声音，似乎是他在呻吟。我以为他病了，就凑了过去想敲门，然而那声音再次加大，直觉让我觉得不是这么回事——那个听起来不像是生病的呻吟。况且如果他真的生病这么难受，应该会喊我或者卡斯特的。

门锁了，他平时睡觉不锁门来着。不过这简陋的木门的确该修了——门缝已经大到了可以让人看到里面的程度。我向里面小心地看去，我知道这不大应该，阿凯原谅我。

圣灵保佑，看到里面的场景的一刻，我差点叫出声来。

我看到老鲁尼尔和克里斯蒂安在床上……做那件事。我对此当然并不是一无所知。但是……天哪，大概真的是我还太年轻了……我该怎么说当时的心情……

我以为我对男人之间的这种事没兴趣，虽然我知道的人里面也有人和同性在玛拉的神庙里面立下爱情的誓言，但我觉得那和我无关。但是今天看到鲁尼尔和克里斯蒂安……我却被吸引了。是因为这两个人都是我所认识、喜爱并且崇敬的人吗？我觉得十分愧疚，却又无法抵挡内心的好奇。

我从来无法想象鲁尼尔，一个风烛残年，按他自己的话来说，随时都可能去见阿凯的老精灵，会在床上展现出如此的……姿态。他躺在那诺德人精壮的身子底下，摆动着腰和臀，发出呻吟声来。而克里斯蒂安的动作很柔和，一边轻轻叫着他的名字一边亲吻他。

我不敢把目光集中在他们交合的部位，扭头跑回了自己的房间。

现在我的心脏还跳个不停呢！这真是……刺激？哦！

 

雨手月9日

这几天鲁尼尔看起来精神十分好，总是笑咪咪的——哦当然，除了葬礼和祭奠仪式。

我当然知道为什么，不过卡斯特看起来还蒙在鼓里。哈，我不是那种乱传闲话的人！虽然我对鲁尼尔和克里斯蒂安的秘密，实在十分的好奇。尽管我在阿凯面前祈祷，忏悔自己的窥视，但是……哦，我大概还是忏悔得不够。

今天死人之酒的老板娘和鲁尼尔聊天的时候问起他的过去经历，鲁尼尔只是说他来自夏暮岛，没提到任何细节，然后就匆匆地离开了。娜瑞和以前一样与喝酒的年轻男人调情——当然包括我这个帅气的小伙子。但是我怎么觉得有点提不起劲来呢？

我真的有点介意鲁尼尔被问起过去经历的态度，似乎每次他都在闪避什么。也许因为他是个高精灵的缘故，觉得自己是外来人，不想提到外来者的身份问题？哦他真的想多了，这里的每个人都很尊敬爱戴他，感激他为佛克瑞斯的活着的和死去的人们所做的一切，他自己也知道这回事吧。

 

雨手月21日

这几天一直在下雨，刚刚结束了一次葬礼。克里斯蒂安从桑德格尔那里带来了他的战友的骨灰。鲁尼尔看起来很感慨，“啊，贝瑞特，他是个好人。很少有战士能够平安地活到老年。”

不知道为什么我觉得他当时脸上的表情，唔，该怎么说，意味比字面上我听到的还要深。

 

次种月4日

我又一次看到鲁尼尔和克里斯蒂安的……我真是个没用的人，控制不住自己的好奇心，居然第二次偷看自己的导师和恋人在床上的样子。其实我上次去捡柴火的时候也看到两个陌生男人，也许是哪里的猎人，在野地里做爱。不过对他们两个我完全没有兴趣多看一眼。

也许正因为他是我的导师我才会充满兴趣，是那种反差感吧，平时他虽然和善，但是还是让人觉得有点……难以接近。我以为所有的高精灵生下来就带着种气质，他的确是个好人，这一点是毋庸置疑的。他总是裹在袍子里，见到谁都彬彬有礼，又一把年纪了，谁能想到他在床上居然如此的热情，仿佛一个正值壮年的年轻人！

我向阿凯祈祷到了大半夜。

 

次种月12日

克里斯蒂安今天离开了佛克瑞斯。他在这里住了一个多星期，真是很少有的事情。他似乎很忙，在天际四处冒险。他说他在完成一件很重要的事情。我不知道是什么，也许鲁尼尔知道。我什么时候应该问问他。

 

次种月25日

听说前不久在霍斯加高峰上面，内战的双方进行了一次谈判，最后达成了暂时休战的合约。虽然我不是很关心政局，但是听说战争可以暂停，会少一些人安眠在墓地，这还是件好事的。不过到底是为什么协议休战我就不知道了，听说和奥杜因，那传说中会吞噬世界的龙有关。我有些混乱，最近到底是怎么了，如此多的战火和苦难？我向阿凯祈祷保佑那些死去的人的灵魂。

我问起鲁尼尔有关奥杜因的事情，鲁尼尔只是笑笑说一切都会好的。我记得他跟我提过，他曾梦到过一条黑色的巨龙。也许那就是奥杜因？哈，我的精灵导师居然是个预言家，真是不得了的事情。

 

次种月30日

天哪！一条龙！这次我看到了真的龙！现在想起来还是觉得后怕，一条龙，在佛克瑞斯的天空！它俯冲下来，活生生吞掉了一个卫兵……即使到现在那个可怕的景象还在我眼前晃，我觉得今晚肯定睡不着了。阿凯保佑我，保佑那个可怜的卫兵的灵魂。

 

年中月1日

我很担心克里斯蒂安，现在鲁尼尔还没睡，他还在阿凯的祭坛前面祈祷，为他的恋人。

这么说感觉有点奇怪，毕竟鲁尼尔是个垂老的精灵，居然跟一个不到四十岁的诺德人谈恋爱，这世界真是奇妙。

克里斯蒂安听说了龙的事情，查到了附近有一条龙的栖息处，他决定一个人去杀掉那个怪物。我觉得他疯了，他却只是笑了笑说不用担心。

已经一整天了，他还没回来，该不是出了什么事吧？

 

年中月2日

这世界真是充满奇妙之处，昨晚的事情让我觉得，我简直生活在奇迹里面。

昨晚，那条龙又回来了。它在城市里到处喷下寒霜。正在我们手足无措的时候，克里斯蒂安也赶了回来。我无法忘记当时的场景——他一个人，挥着手里的巨斧，从一个房顶上跳下，把斧刃劈进了龙头里面。龙把他甩了出去，可是他抓住了那怪物的尾巴，然后爬上了它的脊背，一次一次地用斧头劈砍，最后再次给了它的脖颈致命一击！

圣灵在上，那真是太精彩了！我如果能成为那样的战士……

最神奇的事情在后面，我们所有人都亲眼目睹了，那条龙燃烧了起来，身体化成灰烬，无数的金色的光芒都集中在了克里斯蒂安身上。他站起来，好像充满力量一样挥了挥拳头。

他吸收了……龙的力量？难道他就是传说中的龙裔？

我觉得我的脑子都不听使唤了。

鲁尼尔带着治疗师帮他治伤，他似乎知道克里斯蒂安是龙裔的事情，至少他没有我这么吃惊。

克里斯蒂安似乎十分兴奋，刚刚经历过战斗的人都这样。他浑身是血和汗水，一把抱过鲁尼尔，用力地吻了他。

天哪，这是我见过的最浪漫的场景！

 

年中月19日

死人之酒旅馆里来了两个高精灵，我以为鲁尼尔会很喜欢见到自己的同族，但是他看到他们俩，马上就退出了旅馆。我在喝酒的时候跟那两个傲慢的家伙说了几句话——只是几句而已，他们不爱理我。我现在才知道鲁尼尔和别的高精灵的确很不一样。

鲁尼尔有点奇怪，一直躲在亡者之厅里面，有什么事都叫我和卡斯特去做。难道他在躲着那两个高精灵吗？

晚上我在鲁尼尔的房间里听到了打斗的声音——我确定，是打斗，不是别的。我拿了手斧去看，卡斯特也来了。我居然看到白天看到的两个高精灵中的一个在袭击鲁尼尔！我和卡斯特合力打死了他，那家伙似乎说了什么“你背叛了梭默”之类的话，对鲁尼尔。

鲁尼尔受了点伤，不过不是很重。他看起来十分担忧，一直说要一个人静一静。可是我不放心他受着伤还一个人呆在这里。

卡斯特去了卫兵过来，卫兵说另一个高精灵已经不见踪影。他们两个似乎是梭默的间谍……或者至少是跟梭默有关的人。

我不敢问，我现在才隐约知道，鲁尼尔为什么会对他的过去讳莫如深。

他曾是个梭默？我……真的很难想象。

 

年中月24日

克里斯蒂安来了，把一本日志交给了鲁尼尔。我记得鲁尼尔提到过他丢失过一本日志，想不到居然还能找到。

我对克里斯蒂安说到了鲁尼尔遇袭的事情——显然鲁尼尔不想告诉他，但我觉得他还是应该知道的。克里斯蒂安听了以后只是叹气说谢谢，没多说什么。我觉得他知道些什么事情。虽然很忐忑但我还是追问了起来，他后来告诉我，鲁尼尔的确曾经是梭默的一员，他甚至参加过浩大战争。在战争中他是一名战斗法师，无数的士兵和平民，都死在他的手下。

克里斯蒂安嘱咐我不要告诉任何人这件事，让我最好忘了，或者不要相信。他似乎喝了点酒，不然我想他不会告诉我这些的。

我看到鲁尼尔靠在他的怀里，低着头，我大概能猜到那本日志里面的内容，也能想到鲁尼尔内心的煎熬和痛苦。

我不会告诉任何人，即使是卡斯特，或者我的其他朋友。我虽然无法控制自己的好奇心，但至少我知道该怎么保守秘密。

 

高阳月5日

我发誓这次我不是故意的，我又看到了他们两个的性事，这次是在佛克瑞斯之外的树林里。我去替鲁尼尔跑腿，到附近的村镇送东西，回来的时候，我看到他俩在草地上做爱。严格来说，我没看到事情的过程，因为我接近的时候他们已经结束了。赤身裸体的鲁尼尔抱着克里斯蒂安，似乎在哭，至少声音有些抽泣。我听到他说他对自己的过去十分介怀。他想要埋葬那些记忆，如同埋葬死人，但是他做不到，他会从噩梦里醒来，脑子里都是战争中那些残酷的场景。

是的，我见过他从噩梦里醒来的样子。我当时并未当回事，想不到居然是这样。

克里斯蒂安问他要不要开始一段新的生活，鲁尼尔看起来有些迷茫，他说，他一直都在努力重新开始。

 

高阳月9日

今天，克里斯蒂安离开之前，对鲁尼尔和我，以及卡斯特说，请我们为他祈祷。我问他发生什么了，他说他要去松加德。那时候我还吓了一跳呢，哈，原来是去和奥杜因战斗。

鲁尼尔的脸上露出无法隐藏的担忧，但是他看起来对克里斯蒂安十分有信心。他对克里斯蒂安说，“我现在知道了，我在梦里看到的黑色巨龙的确是奥杜因，而那个向我走来的陌生人，就是你，克里斯蒂安。看起来我们能够相遇，是早就被注定了的。”

在未曾谋面之前便已经知道他要到来，不只是对于自己爱情的预言，也是对世界的命运的预言。这简直是史诗一般的相逢。我感动得几乎要落下眼泪。

我们一直会为天际伟大的英雄，龙裔而祈祷的，所有的圣灵都会保佑他，他一定会成功的。

 

高阳月29日。

我们的英雄回来了！整个佛克瑞斯都在为他欢呼！克里斯蒂安在松加德打败了奥杜因，彻底阻止了这个世界被吞噬的命运！

在我心目中，没有什么伟大的英雄能够和这一壮举相提并论了，也许是我见识浅薄，但是他是活着的英雄，我所亲眼见到的伟大人物！虽然这不是我的壮举，但是我觉得我见证了这个时代的历史，我也是这其中的一员。

鲁尼尔激动得眼睛里含满泪光。我知道这些天来他的心情是如何的。他这二十天以来都没有去过死人之酒休息闲聊，只要有时间就会跪在阿凯的祭坛之前祈祷不停。我为龙裔，为他，为整个天际而感到高兴！阿凯会给他永恒的祝福。

 

末芽月11日

连我都觉得克里斯蒂安在这里住的够久了……他自己也说过好几次。不过看他每天和鲁尼尔相处的样子，我就知道他还没下定决心要走。哈，和恋人多相处一段时间没什么不好的，我告诉他，不想走的话就多留几天。

他看起来有些神神秘秘的，说自己在给鲁尼尔准备一个惊喜，至于是什么，他不肯说。真是的，我是个可以保守秘密的人，他都知道的，我从来没把鲁尼尔曾经是梭默这件事告诉任何人！

这几天来我几次看到他们在床上……我现在能够理解其中的令人着迷之处了，因为我也和别人尝试过了。虽然不是他们这样动人心魄的爱情，但至少两人相处的感觉很甜蜜。

当然，即使是我的恋人，我也没有透露过任何秘密。阿凯在上，他能证明我的诚实。

 

末芽月13日

克里斯蒂安离开的前一夜，我忍不住在门边偷看了很久……我觉得他们是做了至少半个夜晚。我去睡觉的时候就听到他们的声音，半夜我醒来出去方便的时候，听到很激烈的声音。

我发誓这是我最后一次偷看，我向阿凯发誓，明天我就去把那个门缝堵上。

不过这晚上我还是去偷偷地从缝隙里偷瞧——我看到克里斯蒂安躺在床上，而鲁尼尔跨坐在他的身上。诺德人的硕大之物深深埋进他的身体里，他扭动身体，上下摇摆，过了一会，克里斯蒂安抱紧他，又把他压在身下，亲吻抚摸。很快他的叫声变得……我知道他达到了高潮，而克里斯蒂安也低声吼着，用力挺进了几下身体。但是即使如此他还没有拔出来的意思，停留了一会，又开始缓缓移动了。

过了不知道多久，鲁尼尔喘息着躺在克里斯蒂安的臂弯中，轻轻亲吻他的唇的时候，他的股缝之间还流出白色的液体来。

我如果现在让人看到，他们一定会说我得了骨痛热——脸烧的通红。我决定把自己的床挪得距离门远一点。

 

末芽月23日

我和卡斯特把整个亡者之厅都翻修了一遍，一共忙了十天左右。这下没有什么门缝让我偷窥了，阿凯请一定要原谅我的冒犯，我以后再也不这样了。

况且我刚刚失恋……哦这件事我不想多说，总之就是，我暂时还不想看到别人的甜蜜。鲁尼尔知道这件事还安慰我，说年轻人的爱情总是会有点曲折的。其实我想问他过去的感情经历，不过我想，恐怕那样又要惹起他对黑暗往事的痛苦之情了吧。我还是不要多说为好。

克里斯蒂安也没有出现，不过一个从伊琳娜塔湖边回来的猎人说，佛克瑞斯的新男爵正在那里盖房子，已经快要弄好了。我当然知道，佛克瑞斯的新男爵，就是克里斯蒂安嘛！

 

末芽月27日

这几天鲁尼尔的身体似乎不是很好，我让他休息一下，他却说忙着工作。我不知道他的工作什么时候开始包括给棺材上漆了，那应该是我或者木匠来做的活儿。我跟他开玩笑说，让克里斯蒂安来做，他只是笑了笑，我觉得他的表情有点难受。

于是下午我找了个治疗师来，不过她检查完了以后说鲁尼尔没什么大病，看起来只是有点劳累。

我就说应该让我来干活……不过他坚持要漆完这个棺材。人老了就是会变的固执，一点都不假。

 

炉火月15日

我们的男爵，克里斯蒂安来了，他一进门我就看到了他脖子上的玛拉护符。哦！看起来我猜对了！他的房子是准备给鲁尼尔的，他们的新居。

虽然我很怀疑鲁尼尔不会离开佛克瑞斯，但是至少克里斯蒂安的新庄园，观湖别墅，就在不远处，他还配了马车夫，如果想到这里来工作实在不能更方便。我和卡斯特站在桌子的另一边，等着这激动人心的时刻。

然而……我实在没有想到的是，鲁尼尔居然拒绝了克里斯蒂安的求婚。我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵。如果克里斯蒂安不去问，我都要去问了。

为什么？

鲁尼尔苦笑着说自己年龄大了，迟早要先他而去——但是这不对，导师，这不对，你是个精灵，虽然年纪不小，但还能活很久，我知道的。

克里斯蒂安也这么说，他说就算先他而去也没关系，一对恋人，总有一个要先离开的。

鲁尼尔只是摇头，说不是这样的，你不知道。

我站在门口安慰了克里斯蒂安很久，鲁尼尔回去房间里了，克里斯蒂安看起来手足无措——阿凯在上，我从未看到过这个坚强的诺德人如此失落和彷徨的样子，仿佛丢了魂一样。

我真的应该问问鲁尼尔，虽然这是他们俩之间的事情，但是我真的看不下去了。

 

炉火月19日

鲁尼尔没有对我说什么，他还宽慰我说不用为他担心。我真的不知道该说什么。我最近虽然跟他相处的时间很多，但大部分时间都是在学习，他在给我上课，教给我很多做祭司的原则和方法。他之前也在教我这些，但是最近好像几乎每天都在上课。

他说我已经有资格成为一名祭司了，虽然我很年轻，但因为从小就在这样的环境里长大，学得又很快，所以应该可以胜任。

我不知道为什么听了这些话，却一点都高兴不起来。

 

霜降月2日

我今天在阿凯面前发了誓言，正式地成为了一名祭司。我感到圣灵在我的心里种下了神圣的种子，我几乎哭出来。卡斯特和鲁尼尔都来祝福我，我从来没有如此幸福过。

 

霜降月7日

当了祭司之后工作就多了起来，鲁尼尔似乎把大部分任务都交给了我。我知道，他需要更多的休息，他老了，而我正值壮年，我需要更多的锻炼。我迟早要接班他的位置。卡斯特虽然是个虔诚的修士，但他似乎没有意向成为一名祭司。我知道，要把自己全部奉献给圣灵，需要考虑的因素很多，我很理解他的心情。

最近又有一场小战役——哦，奥杜因的问题一解决，停战协定就自动终止了，风暴斗篷和帝国又开始厮杀。战争……该死的战争，墓地里又多了新的墓碑，我感到心情十分沉重。

我想，对于这一点，鲁尼尔肯定比我还要沉重。

 

霜降月9日

今天克里斯蒂安出现在了亡者之厅里面，他再一次向鲁尼尔求婚。

我不认为鲁尼尔会答应，从一开始就不认为，果然我猜对了，鲁尼尔只是摇头说他已经老了。克里斯蒂安这一次情绪十分激动，他把手里捧着的一束花扔在地上，我看他的表情怀疑他随时都要哭出来。他对鲁尼尔大吼——其实也不算大吼，但是情绪相当激动——说只要能在婚姻的殿堂里呆上一天都可以。鲁尼尔只是摇头，说你知道玛拉不会祝福一个人两次。

在克里斯蒂安的追问下，鲁尼尔才说了实话——他之前曾经梦到过阿凯，阿凯向他展示了他生命终结的时间。他已经预见到了自己的死亡。

我浑身像被闪电击中了一样，难怪他最近如此急切地教给我知识，让我成为一名祭司，原来他知道自己的时间不多了。那个他亲手上漆的棺材，也是他给自己准备的。

但是阿凯为什么不肯给他再多一些时间？我甚至开始觉得阿凯如此残忍，哦，这样的想法真是罪恶，但我不能不去怀疑，不能不去追问。

克里斯蒂安趴在鲁尼尔的怀里哭得像个孩子，我从未见过他这样哭。鲁尼尔只是抱着他轻声安慰他，说大家迟早都要去见阿凯的，只要活着的时候没有遗憾就行了。

怎么可能没有遗憾……虽然人心是如此的不足，得到了再多的东西都会觉得遗憾。但是克里斯蒂安和鲁尼尔，他们的的确确应该得到更多。

我在阿凯的祭坛前面跪到了深夜，但我知道，我的祈祷无论如何虔诚，都不可能给鲁尼尔换来更久的生命——阿凯在上，我甚至愿意把自己的生命分给他一部分！他对我来说即是父亲，又是导师，而且还是朋友，再没有一个凡人比他对我来说更重要。

但我熟悉阿凯的规则，我知道凡人，是不可能改变这些的。

 

霜降月26日

鲁尼尔从观湖庄园回来了，这是克里斯蒂安的请求——如果他不能跟他结婚，那至少要一起去新居度“蜜月”。不过才十几天而已，鲁尼尔看起来没有什么太大的变化，我甚至觉得他似乎看起来更有精神了。但是他要求回来，他希望自己能够在这里过世，他说这里是他永远的家园。

克里斯蒂安很沉默，鲁尼尔说什么他就会去做，我知道他心里有多不好受。

说实话，我真的看不出来鲁尼尔会很快过世，他完全是个很健康的老精灵，一看就能够再活上一二十年。但是如果阿凯告诉过他……

哦，真希望鲁尼尔这次错了。

 

霜降月29日

鲁尼尔没错，就像他预言到了奥杜因的归来和龙裔的降临，他也预见到了自己的死亡。

我从梦中惊醒的时候就知道发生了什么，我也听到了阿凯的声音。我来到他的房间敲敲门，克里斯蒂安让我进去。我看到他红肿的眼睛，和躺在床上面带微笑，陷入了永恒的沉眠之中的鲁尼尔。

这样的死亡是幸福，没有疾病，没有痛苦，只是寿命尽了——还能够在心爱的人身边闭上眼睛。我知道，阿凯已经原谅了他的过去，才会赐给他如此多的祝福。

我不该为他哭泣，尽管我无法控制自己的泪水。但是我仍旧微笑着，为这个给整个佛克瑞斯带来过如此多的安慰和帮助的人，表达我的感激和崇敬。

愿阿凯赐给他永恒的平静。

 

暮阳月2日

鲁尼尔的葬礼十分盛大，虽然这不是他的意思也不是我的意思，但是无数受到过他的恩惠和照顾的人，都来参加了他的葬礼。他们为他洒下真诚的泪水，悼念，并且感激他。在我心目中，这简直是作为一名祭司，能够获得的最大的荣耀。

天色晚了以后大家都纷纷离开了，只有克里斯蒂安，还守在那个新立起来的墓碑前面，不肯离去。

能够拯救世界的人，却挽回不了自己的爱人——哪怕一天，一小时，一分钟。

我忍不住想要为这位孤独的英雄哭泣。

神的心意不能用凡人的想法揣度，这不是残忍，也不是无情，这些词不是用来形容圣灵的。但是我仍旧会忍不住冒出这样的念头。也许我还是太年轻吧，但是我无法解释面前这样的痛苦，意义到底是什么。

不，这不是我该追问的东西。也许阿凯带来的平静，就是全部的意义。我在神龛前为克里斯蒂安祈祷，希望他也蒙受阿凯的怜悯，走出悲伤的迷雾。

 

暮阳月5日

克里斯蒂安在这里留了三日，拜访了一些鲁尼尔的旧友，和他们悼念了一下那个被人尊敬的老人。在这一天，克里斯蒂安整理好了自己的东西离开了，他还带走了鲁尼尔的阿凯护符——他临死前把它交给了克里斯蒂安。

“鲁尼尔有一句话说的不对，”临走前，他对我说，“他总是说生命短暂，不要浪费生命，他让我在他死后，不要再把爱情浪费在一个亡魂的身上。但是我觉得他错了，那不是浪费。”

“你说的没错，那不是。”我回答他，“阿凯的祝福跨越生死，爱也是一样。”

从他消失在雨雾的背影里，我想，我看到了“永恒”。

 


End file.
